Stupid dream logic
by Maiumaora
Summary: We've all seen stories where characters come to our world, and when people go to the narutoverse, but have you ever read a fic about an OC coming here?
1. Prologue

**Well, we've all seen those stories when people from our world go to the Naruto universe, and I'm sure you've seen a couple of characters come here, but have you ever heard of one where an OC comes to our world?**

**I am about to show you what happens…**

**You have been warned…**

"Kakuzu-donna, are we there yet?"

Kakuzu? What the heck's going on?

"No, Tori, we are not there yet. If you ask again, I'm going to hurl you off a cliff," someone else answered.

I was sitting in a bush, so I couldn't see either of them, but they sounded like they were getting closer…wait, did he say Tori? That's my OC's name! Oh, I get it now, I'm dreaming. I tried to smack my forehead, but my hand wasn't there. Huh…I've never dreamed in third person before…weird.

I heard a laugh. "You know that wouldn't work, I'd just fly back up!"

SMACK!

"OW! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Yes, I did."

Hey, wait, I'm freaking invisible! I got out of the bush and walked in the direction of the noise. I stepped onto a dirt path in the middle of a forest, Tori and Kakuzu were walking toward me. Tori was nursing a developing bruise on the back of her head.

I ran up to them. "Hi," I said loudly. I knew they couldn't see me, and probably couldn't hear me, but dream logic is a very unstable thing. They continued walking as if nothing happened.

I ran in front of them and started jumping around like the idiot I am. They still didn't see me… I went to do something stupid; It was just a dream, after all. And that stupid thing, was poking Tori in the forehead.

Sure, it might not sound all that bad now, but what happened after that would change my life forever…but for the better or the worse?

**I hope you like the prologue!**

**Review, and I'll write more…**

**-evil smile-**

**Your choice.**


	2. Why are you so evil?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto , any of the characters in this story other than Tori and myself, or pop-tarts.**

**Well, I got reviews!(two, to be exact, but That's good enough for me!)**

**I'm going to respond to reviews, because you freaking deserve it!(And if you're anything like me, it makes you feel special)(Admitting it is the first step)**

**Jade Dex-hear more you shall(unless you somehow lose your ability to read…or hear…or your internet is being evil…)**

**Hyuuga angel-Epic? Really? I try, I really do! -sniffle-**

**Thanks you two!**

**P.S. I'm using fake name for all real people in here.**

**ONWARD!(my catch phrase…you will be hearing a lot of this in the author's notes)**

* * *

Previously…

I ran in front of them and started jumping around like the idiot I am. They still didn't see me… I went to do something stupid; It was just a dream, after all. And that stupid thing, was poking Tori in the forehead.

Sure, it might not sound all that bad now, but what happened after that would change my life forever…but for the better or the worse?

* * *

There was a flash of light, and then everything went dark. I didn't see anyone, or hear anything. This is definitely the weirdest dream I've ever had. Which is really saying something, considering the dreams I usually have.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Huh?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and rolled over to sleep in for another ten minutes. All part of the morning routine for me. I wake up 2 to 4 times every morning…And yet I'm hardly ever late for school…Amazing isn't it?

I was about to roll over and go back to sleep, until I heard a groan. It came from something on the floor beside my bed. This scared me awake.

You know those things that hold up music sheets and stuff? I have the bottom of one of those things beside my bed. You know, the part with the three legs that holds it up? I keep it there 'cause I'm paranoid like that.

Well, anyways, I grabbed it as quietly as I could, which isn't all that quiet considering the mess I call a room. I held it up and leaned toward the other side of my bed, where the noise came from. I would have smashed her brain out if I didn't recognize her so fast. Tori was laying on my bedroom floor. Wow, I really wasn't expecting that.(or _was_ I?)

I lowered my makeshift weapon, knowing I wouldn't stand a chance. "Ummm…Are you ok?"

Her eyes opened, and she blinked…and then she blinked again. She jumped up as quick as lightning(simile XD) and pointed a finger at me. I made her up, so I knew what her reaction would be; that reaction would leave me with some serious explaining to do to everyone who lived with me. Knowing this, I jumped and covered her mouth. "Please don't yell," I whispered quietly, amazed that I actually stopped her in time.

She looked at me questioningly. My hand muffled her response, but it sounded like she said 'fine'. I let go of her before she tried to hurt me. "Who the hell are you," she whispered.

"I'm Alex."

"Where am I?"

"…My room?" Her eyes narrowed into slits, which looked really scary considering their color. Blood red.

"Don't play dumb with me! What city? What country?"

"Spring lake? The U.S.?" She pulled out a kunai. My eyes widened. "I'm not lying! I swear!" I wish I'd given her the ability to read minds now…or detect lies. But of course I didn't. Those are crappy powers. She can freaking fly! How awesome is that? Very awesome.

"How did I get here?"

"How should I know!" She tackled me onto my bed and leaned very close to my face. Why did I make her so evil!? She is really badass though.

"I saw you before I passed out." She said angrily. I kicked myself inwardly. Stupid dream logic!

"I'm sorry! I thought it was just a dream! I didn't mean to bring you here! Please don't kill me," I begged, eyeing the knife. She smiled evilly.

"Why not?"

"Because my family will hear my screams and come in and find my body and call the cops and they'll take you away to spend the rest of your life in prison and you'll never get back where you came from," I said as fast as I could. She glared at me for a couple more seconds and let me stand up.

"Now what?"

She sounded completely calm, now. She is a crazy person! Heheh…heheheheheh.

"I don't know…I have to go to school," I said nervously.

"School?"

"Yeah, school…which reminds me, I gotta get dressed, could you-" crap, she couldn't leave my room. How would I explain her? "Ummmm…hide in my closet for like, two minutes?"

She looked at me weird, rolled her eyes and then went into the closet. I got dressed as quick as I could, grabbing a pair of jeans off my dresser, a clean shirt off my desk, and my 3-sizes-too-big-for-me black jacket off the back of my chair.

"You can come out, now," I told her, searching for a pair of socks.

She came out of the closet and stretched. "Damn, it's cramped in there…Why do you have a coffee table and a lamp in your closet?"

"There used to be a Christmas tree in there…and we took it out to put it up, but the table was in the way, and the lamp was on it, so we put them in my closet."

"Huh…If Hidan saw your tree he probably would have lit it on fire," she said and then snickered.

And that reminded me of where she came from…should I tell her about naruto fandom? Probably not yet…I should probably wait until we're closer first…wait, closer? She came out of my freaking head! How much closer could we possibly be?

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Alex? Are you up yet?"

"Yeah!"

I grabbed my purse and opened up the door to go get breakfast. I turned around to close the door and a hand shot out of my room and caught it.

"Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast."

I heard a grumbling noise. It was Tori's stomach.

"Oh…I'll sneak something back here…"

She let go of the door and I walked into the kitchen to get some pop-tarts. Luckily, no one was there. That made it easier to sneak the food back to my room. My mom has this thing for not letting anybody eat anything outside the kitchen.

I opened the pop-tarts as soon as the door to my room was shut and locked behind me. We sat on my bed and I handed one to her before taking a couple of bites out of my own. She looked at hers weird and took a bite after she deemed it 'safe'.

* * *

Kakuzu stood there in a daze. He looked around him, and then up. "What the hell just happened?"

"Tori?" No answer…

"Fine, I'll just leave you here," he said a little louder, and then continued down the path, thinking she was kidding around again.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
